


[Fan Comics] Innuendo Makes Things Work

by Carenpenthy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Only Slight Root/Martine in Ch7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of fluffy one-shot comics. Angst-free guaranteed. Sometimes with single panels and gifs, I would write warning in that case please be aware of the notes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Didn't See That Coming?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I come up with totally strange ideas like, every minute. It's a shame if I don't write them down and draw them out in my own way.

 

 

Posted on [Tumblr](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/post/107790837888/ta-da-im-sooooo-sure-all-of-us-need-some).

 

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/6368e3bef6fccd2b4884b3cac4791841/tumblr_ni0p247lzg1tav0c8o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/9b480ed61307d300bb4963dc7ffddb94/tumblr_ni0p247lzg1tav0c8o2_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/28d30d288478dd2b60e62728f7a35a12/tumblr_ni0p247lzg1tav0c8o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/082cf56792e81f4a3567ade0dd149020/tumblr_ni0p247lzg1tav0c8o4_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/faa3689a6eb0d8a003ae5cdd230892b8/tumblr_ni0p247lzg1tav0c8o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/01f613b7d948a6b4953b69df28371dd9/tumblr_ni0p247lzg1tav0c8o6_r1_1280.jpg)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want me to cuddle you, Root? No problem. I know you so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered a comment on Tumblr saying that Root is an expert at flirtation but Shaw is the one who actually DOES unpredictable things. THEY WORK EXACTLY THIS WAY.

Posted on [Tumblr](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/post/108447221598/to-those-who-intended-to-murder-me-from-the-last).

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/161e29969884f7e5c87cbbea490c91bd/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1feaa673ec010802138bf7789f34e28f/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o2_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/f7d09c491e1c62940db54a376631be1c/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/4b33d16a29ec4130b6c8aba3d8c0bab9/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o4_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/e306aa63187b74536c36d54af5536819/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/cb0222c0f5573be7d8e7447f98f96e1a/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o6_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/306e279b09d01b802fe0b42cba6341ca/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o7_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8782e3b831fb386956c81744639df95d/tumblr_nidpq9f15b1tav0c8o9_r1_1280.jpg)


	3. Catching Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root got way too annoying when she had a cold. Okay, or she caught a cold on purpose so that she got chances to annoy Shaw in the best way she could.

 

Posted on [Tumblr](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/post/109685214653/morning-my-sunshines-ready-for-todays-root-n-shaw).

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/696356483d067fe8851e6b6610d6f210/tumblr_nj1xk7wWIX1tav0c8o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4de4deada1dd5fee1d08705e1c5ff878/tumblr_nj1xk7wWIX1tav0c8o2_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e3964f474870e75f046dfa18dff243d4/tumblr_nj1xk7wWIX1tav0c8o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e70ce2e9a5143ea01d14f125618bb796/tumblr_nj1xk7wWIX1tav0c8o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/9324bb17d30745e031d414b9ff509ad0/tumblr_nj1xk7wWIX1tav0c8o4_1280.jpg)

* * *

**Bonus**

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/316ccb154761b8b64ba0984d226c7cfa/tumblr_nj1xk7wWIX1tav0c8o6_1280.jpg)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this one on, I will update on Tumblr and here simultaneously. And again, comments are always welcomed.


	4. Grumpy....-er?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe sometimes it's just like:  
> "Sameeeeen let’s go and shoot some kneecaps whoa whoa you look really grumpy come on little grumpy come on come on pleeeeaaase Saaaaammmmm grab your fav semi-auto Saaaaaammmmm kneecaps callin’….."  
> "sHUt THe FcK uP ANd lEAve mE alONe"

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/7d05c7e45fa2fccc94f530913c0d0092/tumblr_nkj30pNIXS1tav0c8o2_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/0d9dd74039738e110e92993105a97d74/tumblr_nkj30pNIXS1tav0c8o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/5ba5892c08caaca97d29c04350edf650/tumblr_nkj30pNIXS1tav0c8o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/001bcbcc4739be95b722c2826524d983/tumblr_nkj30pNIXS1tav0c8o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/80300e8e1b5541458773c866c3a6e2fb/tumblr_nkj30pNIXS1tav0c8o4_r1_1280.jpg)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......................The only reason I'm doing this chapter is: I was Root, but the only difference was my little dork put a cup of HOT latte instead. Ha-ha.


	6. All My Friends Are Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ch is not really about Root/Shaw, it's a meme of All My Friends Are Dead, I'm putting them here because they're pretty hilarious. It's okay to skip it if you just want Root/Shaw fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laugh more buddies, life is so good. *goes back to all the angst*


	7. Root The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x21.  
> Still not a Root x Shaw one and Root is in cat form but it's fluff. Slight Root x Martine. Trust me you need some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Root is a cat so if you have some sorta phobia or you hate cats or you hate human/animal hybrid......yep don't stay.

Tumblr doesn't accept gifs over 2M but i can put the complete one here and the quality is waaaaaaay better than the one on Tumblr.

That's probably the cutest thing I've ever made hahahahaha

 

 


	8. Late Night Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw went back to their condo after a mission and Root brought them some wine. 3 pages fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooosh........so what took me so long? Not me tidying my messy room (that's why this fluff got a terrible quality tho), it's my laptop that chose a best best time ever to give a super-duper adorable break down. so i lost half of the process and started over again. if I don't reply your comment in time, I'm probably murdering my laptop, or I'm on my way murdering it:/


	9. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Sameen, not that I'm complaining........ but you're acting too (fucking) cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see......... sorry I should've update a lot during summer holiday....but I'm not feeling well so I'll just try my best to draw. Please, comments are more than welcome, let me hear your thoughts so I have more motivation to go on :)


	10. Gif Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS A GIF NOT COMICS*
> 
> "I want you to know that I'm all yours."
> 
>  
> 
> *Warning*THIS IS A GIF NOT COMICS! DONT GET DISAPPOINTED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, it's a gif!!! I'm posting it here because it's fluffy and I haven't been updating for TWO MONTHS I'm guilt-tripping myself. If you're not happy with a chapter without any plots.... this gif contains 47 individual pictures and if you see it as frames(24 fps), then you'll have 108 frames....way more than comics could have isn't it lol. okay I'm just kidding and if you don't like it just close it I don't mind....I just feel bad not updating for months.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you're coming from Tumblr, this one has a better quality... If you don't mind watching it again. If this makes you feel better, I've been staring at it for weeks, from first draft to second draft to line work to this, in my department's lab, in my dorm, with my semester final film or without my final film aside, not in a pleasant way....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ~~reading~~ I mean watching....I have a **[letter](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/feedme)** for you about what I wanna say, if you're interested. Summary: Ignore the craving for donuts part, I got all emotional.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice-cream-feeding thingy.

 

 


End file.
